Nobody knows
by Ashray1
Summary: Romance,this is an ancient Egyptshortstory,with the tomb robber Bakura and the tomb keeper Malik. There is not much plot, just what Bakura stealing a special 'treasure', for which he comes back to the tomb again and again...


**Nobody know**

The Pairing is Thief Bakura/ Malik

I don't own Yugioh, but I own a crush at the Fan Fictions of that show in the last Time (and not more, only that crush)

I don't know much about the original story, the most I know is from said Fan Fictions, so I'm sorry for each error I made with the plot and all. When I did something wrong, with the facts or the names or something, please tell me, so I can fix it the next time. Oh, and it is un-beta-ed, so there are grammar wrongs, and I'm really sorry about That, but hopefully you like it anyway.

ancient Egypt story, about the tomb robber Bakura and the tomb keeper Malik not much? Plot. Is there even one? Do I even care? Or do you?

This is shonen ai, romantic or yaoi (call it what you want, I'm not sure), two boys are making out and that, so if you don't like that, please go to one of my other storys _'Only an animal' _or_ 'In the eyes of a child'_ they are not romantic. Or you can go to another author…

With that you are warned!

**

* * *

Nobody knows

* * *

**

"What in Ra's name is wrong with you? Generation over Generation of our family has watched over the tomb of the pharaoh! And there was never ever a time, as long as our family exist, where a thief was able to sneak in so easily as now with you here! Every time when you have to watch out for enemies and such, that tomb robber make it in here and can flee afterwards without getting caught! And what do you think I should tell our mighty pharaoh?

_Sorry, that son of mine was too afraid of Bakura to stop him? He can usually safe the tomb from every other thief expect for this one? He prefer to hide away and came back out of his hideaway when the danger is over and the thief is gone?_

Do you really want me to tell him that my heir is too stupid to do such a simply work? This behavior, my son, is unbearably for one of my family, and has to stop _now_! Next time that thief show up here, you will be here and waiting for him. And you will catch him, got it? I don't tolerate it any more, Bakura is laughing at us…" and on and on the older man yelled at the younger men before him, who simply nodded and now and then said _Yes, father _and_ No, father, _bud in reality he didn't paid much attention to what his father said. Malik already know this, since his father said the nearly exact thing every time Bakura _visited_ them.

And this was at last once a week, sometimes more often, that depended on the mood of the white haired thief. Because there was a very special reason why he came so many times in this particular tomb.

Sure, he was after the gold of the pharaoh, but that was not the only reason, and it was also not the most important reason for Bakura to do something so dangerous.

Because, when the pharaoh caught him…. Well, lets say, Atemu is _not _happy with the thief king, who disappeared him over and over again with some of his jewels and gold.

But this was only his second favorite pastime: To steal the belongings of the pharaoh and then, when he chase him, he always hide away and watched the funny faces Atemu will made as soon as he realized that the thief is once more safe and escaped. He found it somehow very much funny, that the great pharaoh of Egypt was that mad at a simple thief.

Not that he was simple, no, he was the king of the thief's after all.

But what no one know is that that was only a challenge for the thief, who angered the pharaoh on purpose.

Because the real reason for him to sneak in the tomb was an completely other.

And the target, the treasure he really wanted, was a whole different one. Everyone thought, that he was only after the gold of the pharaoh, but that was only half of the fun. And to cover the real reason for his presence here.

Because the first time he came in the tomb, he was really only after the gold and gems, but then he found something more interesting. More interesting as all that gold and gems together ever can be.

The treasure he really want now and had found here was nothing he could take away so easily, and so he came back again and again for his treasure…

The real reason to come here so often was also his most favorite pastime.

Because this treasure was not a piece of gold, but a certain young tomb keeper with golden hair.

But one day, that was fore sure, he would this treasure also take away with him, like the gold and gems before. But until that day, he had to be content with the second best…

If Malik's family ever find out about their relationship, they most probably kill them both…

With all their honor and pride, duties and rights…

So Bakura sneak in from time to time, and they share kisses when Malik should keep an eye on the tomb, hidden behind the many corners of this place, in the shadow where no one found them. And sometimes they really wondered that nobody heard them, but then… it was better that way, was it? So why bothering with useless questions…

But hopefully they never find out…

His father rant on and on about the honor of this family, all the tomb keeper before him, the shame which this situation is….

And Malik fought down a smile that nearly crept on his daydreaming face, as he let his mind wander back to today's events.

Malik was on a stroll through the tomb like often to check if it was alright.

He didn't know how he did it, like always, but he couldn't hear him until it was too late.

He walked around a corner deep in the tomb, as suddenly a strong hand grabbled his arm, and he was twisted around until he was with his back on the wall, and he felt hungry lips on his own.

"Tomb robber." Malik whispered, without opening his eyes. He didn't have to see him to know who it was who kissed him there in the faint light.

"Tomb keeper." Came the lightly breathless whisper back.

And the white haired Thief gave him another breathtaking kiss. The hands which have pined his own arms against the wall where wandering now down to his shoulders, slowly and carefully, before the need for air make them part again, faces just enough apart to breath, but also near enough to feel the heat of the others skin on their own.

"You know, I should bring you to the pharaoh for coming here and plunder his tomb."

"But you never did, Malik. And I can plunder you instead…"

And he leaned again forward to give the other a short kiss, before he trailed his lips over Malik's cheek toward his ear. "It's even more fun then the cold stones, you know."

"More then bothering the pharaoh?"

"More then anything else.."

Malik took a step to the other, so that they stand now chest to chest. Malik put his arms around Bakura's neck and dragged him further in a shadowed corner, playing with the silky hair under his hands, as he buried them in the white strands, let them run through his fingers like water.

Bakura slowly traced with his tongue over the outline of Malik's lips asking silently for entrance. As it was granted, he pushed his tongue eagerly in that sweet, wet cavern, memorizing the taste once again.

"Mine," he breathed softly, as they parted for air, "all mine."

His hands are ghosting over the clothed form, searching for a way under the annoying material.

The light touches causing the blonde one to shiver in delight and the trembling under his fingers made Bakura's heartbeat a bit faster. Slowly he slide the cloth from Malik's shoulders, down until the slash around his waist stopped it from uncovering Malik completely to Bakura's watching eyes. But that doesn't bothered the white haired thief at the moment, as he grazed with his lips and teeth over tanned neck and shoulders, earning himself another shiver and a soft moan.

"I take it that you like it…" and he bite down, and then licked the spot, before moving away, kissing here and biting there, tasting the soft skin and leaving his mark on it, as if he want to tell everyone that this one was taken. He felt hands moving over his back, short nails scratching through his tunic along his spine. With a grin Bakura traced a trail of harsh kisses along Malik's neck and stopped under his ear. He took the flesh between his teeth and sucked on it, then bite down and blew at it.

At that Malik turned his head around and caught Bakura's lips, licked at them hungrily, while he pressed his body flat against the thief. He fumbled over the thief's tunic, until he had it from his shoulders down at his hips as well. They roamed their hands all over their chests, backs and shoulders, sharing wet kisses and burning touches.

Malik grounded his hips sharply against the other ones, causing them both to gasp and stop their movements for a moment.

"You're impatient today, are you?" Bakura sounded breathless at the sudden move.

"You're just too slow." came the replay, before Malik did it again and again.

"Oh, I just take my time and enjoy myself."

"Hurry up a bit, damn it."

Bakura glided his hands even slower over the bare skin of the other one, take a hold on his hips and pushed him against the wall once more holding him back from moving. Then he trailed a path of wet kisses down the others throat again, and down all over his chest. Malik tried to move, away from the wall, towards the caressing lips, arching for more contact, but Bakura continued to tease him and hold him firm against the wall, moving lower and lower, and Malik couldn't stop to squirming if his life depend on it, or the moans and groans of pleasure falling off his kiss-swollen-lips, as the thief attacked his nipples, one by one. And as Bakura tipped his tongue in and out of his bellybutton, he cried out and couldn't stand this any longer, and begged Bakura for something, anything… He didn't know for what, can't think clear any longer, but that didn't matter; like the time didn't matter, or that his father will yell at him later, or anything else beside the felling of his lover so close to him; his smell, his touches, his kisses…

And suddenly he stopped.

But as Malik let out a small whimper at the loss of contact, he felt himself being lifted up and pushed against the wall. Out of reflex he put his legs around his lovers waist. "Are you ready, my love?" a husky voice whispered seductively in his ear, and all he could do was nod, before…

"Hey, do you even listen on me, Malik?" suddenly his father interrupt his daydreaming just at the best part.

"Yes, sure, next time I catch him." answered he halfhearted, not that his father noticed in his speech. Sometimes Malik wondered, if his father wasn't just asking that so he could see if he is still alive, because the next second he talked again, while Malik for a moment thought, he still could hear Bakura's words before he leaved him. The same he say always.

"Do you come with me this time, Malik? Away from this dark tomb?"

"Bakura…You know I can't… My family…"

"Okay… But that doesn't mean I stop asking…" and he gave him a last kiss,

"When I can't have the best thing here, I have to take the second best. For now."

And as Malik opened his eyes again, the thief king was gone again like a shadow.

* * *

**End.**

* * *

_I want to make something clear!_

_I don't know if it came out right, but Bakura DON'T use __Malik__ so that he let him steal!_

_NO! He use stealing only as excuse to have a reason to see __Malik__, who had to __stay__ in the tomb.(and to annoy the pharaoh…)_

_(Are the names right? Sorry, but I really don't know, if that are their right names in the past...Or how old they are.. __But they are old enough…__)_


End file.
